Shoulder to Cry On
by Doooomwithextraoooo
Summary: After being tricked to go out to a bar, Iruka meets the most amazing man. However his past leaves him broken, and all he wants is a shoulder to cry on. The bartenders gives him just that.
1. Chapter 1

Kakashi looked around the bar. God he hated working weekends, but he couldn't make his regular bartender work while giving birth. He was a heartless bastard, but he wasn't that heartless. Slowly he shined the glasses as a new group of students with fake I.D.'s entered the door. He sighed.

"Yo, you four, I'mma need to see some I.D.'s. Last thing I want is my bar to be closed because my bouncer decided that your tits were good enough I.D.", He held out his hand as four plastic squares were placed in his hand. He compared faces with birth dates one by one, until he came to the last one. Umino Iruka, the only man out of the group of girls. Either he was gay, a major player, or got dragged by his girlfriend.

Another sigh, "Pick your poison", he said as he flashed his most heart melting smile. The whole group, including Iruka had melted.

"Sex on the beach", if Kakashi remembered right he name was Anko. Intresting choice of hair color, but the next girl had pink so he didn't say another.

"I'll have a watermelon martini", Sakura was her name. The next one was as normal as this group came.

"Beer please", Ino was her name.

After using his masterful skill to mix the Sex on the beach, Kakashi moved onto the martini. In the middle of shaking he tossed the shaker in the air to do a spinning motion in the air as he severed the beer. He smiled when a course of wows came from the crowd he was serving as he skillful caught the shaker and filled the glass and served the last drink. The girls smiled and left to the table, asking Iruka to not take long.

"How about yourself handsome, what can I get you?", Kakashi cleaned the bar as he asked Iruka. He noted a blush the came to the man's face.

"I kinda got dragged here with a lie, they told me we were going to the movies.", Iruka frowned as he took a set at the bar.

"Hey I'm a bartender, like a third of my job is being a should to cry on, the other is cleaning and being a badass drink mixer. I filled the other two so go ahead and talk. This is as busy as this place get on Saturday." Kakashi had started to polish another glass as he talked and watched the young man. While he was talking Kakashi had noticed that Iruka had pulled out some papers and a red pen. Kakashi smiled, oh his Saturday was going to be rich, these people were professor's. It seemed for now that Iruka wanted to keep to himself while he graded.

Kakashi took his time to take a look at the man at his bar. His hair was short cut, and he had soft hazle brown eyes that he hid behind glasses. However the glasses didn't do a great job at hiding as much as it accented his face and brought out his cheek bones and well shaped face. Then he noted the slash across his face, right across the bridge of his nose, but that made him more adorable then anything. On top of that Kakashi noticed that he had a well toned body. Kakashi was toned from his thought's as he noticed the mans plump lips moving.

"Sorry I was going over numbers in my head, could you repeat that?", Kakashi smiled at that lie.

"Oh, do you own this place?", Iruka hadn't repeated what he sad before however it was a conversation.

"Yeah, was an old gym. 1st level for drinking and setting, 2nd floor for dancing, and the 3rd floor is my home."

"Wait you live here, thats kinda cool and retro."

"Retro? Oh for the love of god don't tell me you're into the hipstem nonsense that thinks the 80's-90's where the best time ever?", Kakashi smiled and shook his head when he noticed Iruks'a blush, "One sec I gotta work my bar-tending magic to that customer."

When he walked away it was Iruka's turn to admire the man. He was tall, really tall, but he had the muscle build to work it off that made his button up shirt hug his body. The pants did an awesome job as hugging his back side as well, and Iruka had to force himself away from burning the mans pants off. He forced himself too look at the man's face instead. A Messy crop of silver hair was on the top of his head. Iruka's eye went lower as he noticed the eyes. He had heterochromia iridis, one eye being a deep dark blue and the other a fiery dark brown, almost red. He also noted the scare the man had running from his forehead to his cheek, just barely missing the eye itself. The glasses on his face made it hard to actually see if it did from there dark thick frames. He had a thin upper lip and a thick lower lip that man it look like he had a pout, and to top that off his face looked molded from stone with a slender but strong chin and jaw line. Iruka had to drive back into this paper before he started to drool. He didn't have long before the man came back over however.

"My name's Kakashi by the way.", his sweet voiced reached Iruka's ear's. A deep blush came across Iruka's face.

"My name's Iruka, and well I know you own this place so I rather as well tell you were I work. I teach physic's and aero space programs at the college.", Iruka talked and graded at the same time. A smirk crossed his Kakashi's lips.

"Well then Professor, you have still yet to order and we do have a 1 drink minimum. So pick the poison."

"Oh ummm...I didn't know that. I didn't really bring any money they said they'd cover me, but they also said we were going to a new movie.", Iruka put down his pen and looked sadly down at the paper, "Dose it have to alcoholic?"

"Nope just has to be in liquid state, water's free though so it doesn't count.", Kakashi watched as his mans face made a pout face and then a sigh passing his lips.

"Well they dragged me here, rather as well enjoy it. You know how to make an 80's wine cooler?"

"White wine, 7up, and mandarin juice if I remember right.", Kakashi had already started to mix the wine and soda together, "So, tell me about yourself Iruka, you look pretty young to be a professor of such advance science's."

"I was one of those go to school all the time guys. I packed 27 hours of classes each semester, even summers. Easy to get top of your class when you are the only one graduating at the time", a bitter laugh passed his lips and a drink was placed in front of him.

"Remember shoulder to cry on."

"I just...", Iruka paused to bit his button lip, "My last two years of school weren't the easiest on me."

"Cryptic, I know some hardships though. Go on if you want."

Iruka bit his lip again, "It's sort of really personal"

Kakashi nodded and leaned onto the bar. A smile was on his face as he placed a sheet of paper in Iruka's hand. "I know how alone this world can feel after someone heart you. Here's my number and if you ever need to vent, cuss someone out for the sake of it, actually cry on my shoulder, or just need some company for awhile give me a call."

And just as fast as the hand was there, it was gone. Iruka looked around for him and noticed him just rounding the corner of hallway. He just set there and looked at the number before packing the pen and paper's up. Tonight was for sure not what he expected.


	2. Chapter 2

Kakashi looked down at the phone on his kitchen table. It had been 3 weeks since he'd given that Iruka guy his number. A whole month of waiting, he'd even taken up shifts at his bar to see if he came in again. With a groan he face planted onto the table as a feeling of depression tugged at his heart. He was starting to wonder what it was about that man that made him put his heart on his sleeve so bad. It had to be the way his ass looked in the khaki's he was wearing, they had brain washed Kakashi. At least that was the story he was going with if someone asked him why he was down.

A sigh passed his lips as he stood and walked over to grab another cup of coffee. He debated on extra sugar, or just cream when the dinging of a new test message went off behind him. He choose to ignore it as the debate of sugar vs creamer was more important then, what he thought, another one of Asuma's picture's of his newest baby girl. He didn't even get why people thought baby's were cute, when they are born they looked like featherless chickens and there crying could give anyone headache. With that in mind, he was happy that when he slept with someone the worst he had to worry about was AID's and not a crying featherless chicken that cost a fortune in everything.

After a second beep was head Kakashi sighed and figured he could at least humor the man with another 'Oh look how cute but I'm totally scared shitless of that monster' text'. Picking up the phone, his brow furrowed with he noticed that both were from the same unknown number. With a shrug he choose to open them, figuring the worst it could be was catfacts. His eye's nearly bugged out when he read the messages.

"Hey, it's Iruka, from the bar. I sorta lost this slip of paper in my messenger bag, just found it when I was grading. Figured you deserved a message.", read the first one.

The second one read as followed, "Sorry I understand if your upset, nevermind"

Kakashi wanted to laugh at the cuteness the poured for that one as he tapped out his return message. "No don't worry, I was just having an epic debate of creamer vs sugar for my coffee. Whats up?"

He had remembered that he had offered to a shoulder to cry on, and seeing as he made the promise he should probably keep it. Even if he was speaking from a bartender's point of view, he did mean it. Especially since he was hoping that this man was single, gay, and looking for love. God knows Kakashi himself was in need of someone to share a life with. His last lover was back when he was twenty-five, and six years was long enough.

The sudden sound of a beep brought him back from plant Kakashi, and he smiled as he read it. "Just finished my last class for the day. Was wondering if you wanted to grab a drink or dinner?"

Now on cloud nine Kakashi typed out, "Would love to, meet me at my place and then we can discuss dinner plans", he made sure to add a winky face. Then it hit him as he looked down at himself. He needed to shower and shave, and with that he took to his bathroom. He was sure his pug was confused as he watched the man float-walk to the bathroom to shower.

-#-#-

Iruka looked at the last text with a light blush on his face. Looking right at him on the text screen was a winky face. He had even closed the conversation and re-opened it five different times to make sure his phone didn't glitch. He was so happy that he wasn't teaching right now, cause he was sure that he'd be staring at a sea of faces, blood red, and not able to even properly form whatever they they where covering into English. He was however, tutoring someone when this had happened.

"Professor Iruka? Professor?", the blond haired boy was taking his pen and poking his teacher's face as he spoke, "Hel-llo, did you just die or something?"

Iruka just stared at the phone until he felt the pen. He snapped his eyes to the boy in front of him and scowled. "I'm alive, just confused...", he trailed off as he looked at the words.

"Awesome, cause I am to.", the boy tapped his book. With that sound Iruka was out of his haze and looked where they had made it. He wanted to groan as the words Astrodynamics were in big bold letters on top of the page. Mostly this was because he knew it'd take another five hours to enplane everything he had covered in class in words this boy could understand. Sighing, Iruka took out a scrap of paper and wrote his personal cell phone number on it and handed it too him.

"I'm giving this for you to text only, if I get a phone call from an unknown number I will send it right to voice mail.", The boy nodded as Iruka handed him the paper, "Now I must be going, if you please."

Without even needing another word the boy was gone, little papers just hitting the floor when the boy himself had reached to door. Iruka was so happy that the boy really didn't need to be told twice about everything as he locked his office and walked out the science building.

-#-#-#

Kakashi had just slapped on a sleeveless shirt when he head the door bell ring. He smiled, really more to himself than anything, that is until he opened the door to the object of his affection. Then the smile was one-hundred percent for him. "Hey there stranger, how about you come in and relax?", Kakashi had moved while his voice filled with nothing but the pure playfulness. He took note of the blush the crossed the brunets face as he moved into Kakashi's home.

"Sorry if I'm late, I was helping a student and he just doesn't seem to understand anything and for the love of god I am trying my be-", Iruka was cut off by a finger on his lips. A smiled was on kakashi's face as he looked over his glasses.

"There's this wonderful thing called breathing, and I would recommend that before I have to give you CPR for passing out from my awesomeness.", Kakashi had no idea where his sudden burst of flirtatiousness was coming from.

"Right, Right breathing.", after taking a few deep breaths he smiled. Kakashi could literary see the stress melt off his body and fall into little puddles under him, where he noticed that his pug was setting. This was probably the first person that the little demon hadn't barked at for ten minutes.

"Good, now come over her...", Kakashi had taken Iruka's hand and dragged him to his sofa, "...Have a seat, relax, and as soon as I find my glasses well discuss dinner."

Iruka didn't have time to say anything to that as the man disappeared down a hallway. This gave him time to look around the apartment. Right in front of him was a 60' flat screen TV. He moved his eyes to the shelf next to it and noticed that there where movies upon movies. Iruka took note that there was another o the other side of the TV. Next to the self he noticed there where photo's of friends and the building up of the club. The photo's stretched to the doorway into what he guessed was a kitchen. Behind was the hallway he had just walked through so he didn't take time to look back there. To the left of the TV, past the other shelf of movies, where awards and belts from karate. Iruka took notice that he had up to a third degree black belt. He was engrossed in looking at everything he didn't notice the man smiling at him.

Kakashi coughed and smiled as the man jumped and turned to him. Oh god that man was the brightest of reds, and Kakashi was pretty sure that he'd catch on fire if he didn't stop. With that thought Kakashi had moved over to the TV and turned it on. "So Iruka...movie, video game, or cable?", Kakashi turned to him and smiled.

Iruka shook his head before e spoke, "Ummm...we-well whatever you're up too."

A sighed passed Kakashi's lips as he picked a random movie and slapped it into the DVD player. After he pressed play he looked at the title "50 First Dates". Wouldn't be his first pick, but it would work for now. After turning back around did he take note on Iruka's tense posture.

"What happen to relaxing?"

"I remembered I have to finish typing up a test for tomorrow.", he looked guilty about having to drag work with him.

"Well then we'll order chinese and watch crappy movies while you finish up that work.", Kakashi had picked up his phone and started to look though his number list as he spoke, "Plus I have to finish up the budget reports for the past week so it all works out."

His words didn't stop Iruka from looking super guilty as he pulled out his laptop to work. Kakashi sent him his kindest smile as he set up a work station around him.

-#-#

After three hours, and two and a half crappy movies, later did Iruka finally relax. Kakashi also took note on how it took almost five of his famous Hatake balers to get him to relax. He really liked the relaxed and happy Iruka a lot more then stick up his ass Iruka.

"So, after an hour of talking him up to it did he come out of his room wearing the thong.", Iruka laughed out, "It took about 5 shots of vodka to get him to run across campus yelling his love for a professor."

Kakashi smiled at the story, "I feel so sorry for the professor."

Iruka playfully pushed Kakashi and smiled at him, "Your turn Mr. Black belt. You know the rules, funny or a history story."

Kakashi really hopped that his new found nick name didn't stick, but coming from Iruka he couldn't help but smile.

"Okay, okay...So my new backup bartender, Asuma, and I were sneaking into my dad's room. We where like sixteen, and well my dad always had a pretty awesome stash hidden in his room.", He looked over at Iruka and pushed on, "Well we found it and a pipe. We seriously didn't know what we where doing and took way more then we could ever smoke in a day. By the end of it Asuma looked right at me and asked, and I quote, 'on a scale of one to ten, whats your favorite color of the alphabet.'"

Iruka smiled at the story, but he did want to know one thing. He didn't care what Kakashi said, he just wanted to know.

"Do you still smoke?", Iruka felt the arm that was on his shoulders tense before he added, "I just wanna know, I don't care if you do or not."

If Iruka weren't drunk he would have noticed the sad look on Kakashi's face. He would have noticed the man crewing on his bottom lip. He would have also noticed how the man avoided looking at him. However, Iruka was drunk, and he didn't take note of these things, and Kakashi knew this.

"No and yes is probably the best way to put it."

"I don't understand.", Iruka paused the drink to lips as the man got up and left the room. If Iruka trusted him legs, he would have followed the man. So he just took a few sips of his drink and waited while the man did whatever he needed to do. It wasn't long before Kakashi was back in the room with something rectangle in his hand. Kakashi held them up to the mans face and smiled.

"yes as in I do smoke, but no I don't smoke that anymore.", Kakashi had opened the pack and put one in his mouth as he spoke, "You don't mind do you?"

Iruka broke our into a laughing fit that pretty much ended up with him on the floor looking up at the silver haired man. A confused look was on Kakashi's face the whole time he helped Iruka off the floor and back onto the couch. After a good three minutes of laughing Iruka back at Kakashi and smiled. Kakashi smiled back between drag of his cigarette.

Iruka took this tile too look over the man, without the long sleeve button up he could admire this arms of this man. He was so sure that someone took out marble and sculpted this mans body. He even made the tattoo sleeve that Iruka had just now noticed look good. Iruka reached out and grabbed Kakashi's tattooed arm as he traced a finger lightly over the area. He started at the bottom where a mighty silver haired wolf was howling, and followed to the snout to the starry night that lead to a full moon. He carefully turned the arm around to see the wolf pack on the other side.

Kakashi watched as Iruka admired his tattoo. He had never seen anyone so engrossed in the ink before, and he had never seen anyone wear a smile as they looked at it. He was even more surprised when the man had carefully twisted his arm to see the underside. He mostly got glares and rude comments on how it was a tattoo, or that he got a girly tattoo. So the sudden actions from Iruka had made him blush lightly. He had to make an actual note how alcohol made the other bold. He noticed as Iruka lightly traced the wolf once more before whispering "beautiful".

"Not as much as you.", Kakashi looked into Iruka's face, is cigarette long forgotten. That snapped Iruka to look at him and smile softly, and just like before Kakashi smiled back. The level of connection he made with this man was on a whole other level, but he thought it was the drinks. Deep down he really hoped not. Kakashi moved his wrist until Iruka's hand was in his. This movement cased a blush to cross the tan man's face, and even more so when Kakashi kissed the knuckles lightly. Carefully Kakashi pulled Iruka into a hug.

"I gotta head down stairs.", he whispered Into Iruka's ear, "Asuma's gotta leave in the next ten minutes, that okay?"

Kakashi pulled away from the hug and noticed the small nod the man gave as he lay on the couch. Before heading down to the bar, Kakashi got him a blanket and a pillow. Kakashi looked at him and smiled softly at the reminder of there very first conversation. Whoever hurt this man in the past, he was a fool to Kakashi. At least that was his thought as he went down down to the ground level and took over his shift.


	3. Chapter 3

"_Wanna know something Iruka?", the voice sweetly cooed to him. Iruka didn't say anything and just stared ahead at the owner of said voice. Behind clutched teeth where words of poison and anger, but Iruka bit them back knowing that the next thing he said could be his last._

"_What, ignoring me now? Looks like I'll have to beat an answer out of you again, you'd think by now you'd learned a lesson. I guess not", the sound of a whip cracking was heard. The other person lifted there arm, a sick smile on his face at the anticipation of his next move. Then the others arm started to move like lighting-_

Iruka woke up panting and looking around. The first thing he noticed was the little pug on his midsection looking rather confused at the abrupt awaking of his nap. The next was the fact that this was not his room, and that where ever he had ended up last night had someone in the bathroom. Slowly he lay his head back onto the pillow and tried to glue everything together. He remembered coming over to Kakashi's, and them ordering out, him finishing typing up a test, and the bitter taste of rum. After about the third cup he really didn't remember much.

And then it hit him like a truck. He was still at Kakashi's after a night of both of them enjoying drinks. His mind was going a thousand miles an hour. He didn't know anything about this man that he could remember, so he didn't really know if he was the type of man to take advantage of a drunk soul. This made him go into super panic mode as he started to check himself over. He still had his cloths on, he didn't feel any lower back pain, there weren't any bruises on his wrist, and he also noticed that he was on the couch they were drinking on last night. He wasn't as panicky but he still couldn't remember, just cause he didn't show sings didn't mean something didn't happen. Sliding out from under the blanket, he began to look around for anything that could give him a little comfort.

-#-#

Kakashi stepped out of the shower and heard movement. A soft smile crossed his lips at Iruka waking up and feeling comfortable enough to move around his house. That was until he heard a load thump of an object hitting the floor. Quickly, Kakashi wrapped a towel around his waist and ran into his living room to find Iruka. The man was crying and rolled into the fetal position right in the middle of his floor. Kakashi caught the word no being repeated over and over, and though he wanted to go over and comfort Iruka he was worried about scaring him as well.

Taking in a deep breath, Kakashi slowly walked over to him. Before placing a hand on his shoulder Kakashi softly called out to him. He took note on how Iruka tensed with the sudden contact.

"I can't help if you don't talk to me Iruka.", he tried his best to hide the worry in his voice, "Please tell me whats wrong."

"You fucking know whats wrong asshole.", Iruka's words leaking with venom. The way the words were spoke stung at Kakashi's heart, mostly because no, he didn't know why.

"Actually, Iruka, I don't. I wish I did cause it's obviously something I did.", Kakashi had moved his hand to rubbing the other mans back slowly. Kakashi really wanted to know what he screwed up this time, because if it was something bad enough to make Iruka hate him would start his healing process right now. Kakashi looked at Iruka, a sad expression on his ace as he examined the man's feathers. It was then that he noticed there was something clutched in Iruka's hand. From what he could see of the small foil sticking out, it was a tarnish color, maybe gold. The color reminded him of something he just couldn't place his finger on it.

"Really, don't act like you don't remember!", Iruka had moved to setting position and was shooting the silver haired daggers. If Kakashi were standing he would have backed up at the anger, hurt, pain, betray, sadness on his face, but he held his ground. Something was wrong, and he was getting to the bottom of it.

"Iruka, I don't know what has you upset. I don't know...I'd really love it if you told me so I could fix it.", Kakashi softened his expression as best he can. However, the younger man was not having any of it as he stood and grabbed his message bag. As he headed toward the door Iruka stood and looked at what was in his hand before turning to face Kakashi.

"Here maybe this will help you remember!", Iruka tossed the package to the floor and stormed out of the room. A slam at the door confirmed the sound of him leaving Kakashi's life. However the noise was the last thing on his mind as he looked at the square that had been thrown at him. He was back on planet Kakashi with his own mind going a thousand miles.

Slowly Kakashi walked over and picked up the old condom wrapper and stared at it. Hurt was all Kakashi felt as he looked at it, and he bit his lip to fight showing any emotions. He couldn't believe that Iruka had honestly thought that Kakashi was like that, that Kakashi would have taken advantage of him. Walking over to the trash can he tossed it and walked over to the couch. Staring down at his phone hoping for anything that Iruka honestly hadn't thought that about him.

**A/N: Yay my first author's note for this story :D! Umm anyway Sorry(secretly not sorry) about the short chapter, but I write mostly on days that I'm snowed in and can't really go to work. Yay today I can go to work :D, but feel free to review or message me. It might take me awhile to get back to you though. **


	4. Chapter 4

Kakashi stared down at the glass he was suppose to be polishing. Sure he was hurt, but this wasn't the first time and it won't be the last that he felt upset. He wasn't going to put his life on complete hold just because some guy. At least, that's what he told himself. If you had asked his co-workers/friends they would have told you another story.

"Yo, Kakashi whats wrong? The past three days you've come down and then just kinda polished one glass for eight hours.", Asuma had pulled Kakashi from his thoughts with a simple slap to his shoulder.

Kakashi just shrugged and put down the glass, a defeated look on his features.

"Start talking Hatake or we take your phone and text your entire contact list that there first drink tonight is free, and the first one to steal your glasses get all there frinks free.", Genma chimed in from the kitchen. This made Kakashi shudder as memories of the first little 'event' they had like that. He really didn't want to have Guy in here getting drunk and trying to challenge him to drinking contest or something equally stupid.

"Remember that guy I told you guys about?", he paused as he looked over at Asuma as he nodded, "Well he kinda came over for dinner, and it was going perfect, but we had a few of my Hatake Balers and he passed out on my couch."

"So what, you're upset you two didn't fuck?",Asuma Popped open a bottle as before sliding it to the customer.

"No...When I went back up after we cleaned and everything down here, I went to take a shower and he woke up.", Kakashi paused and looked at the glass as if it was the most interesting glass in the world "Remember that party we had when the bar opened and we ended up having a condom water baloon fight?"

"And we ruined your carpet, yeah. What this gotta do with this guy?", Asuma stopped mixing the drink and looked at him.

"He found one of the wrappers that we missed and sort assumed that we did something."

-#-#-#-

Iruka looked at the clock on his desk and sighed. He had finished gradeing hours ago, and he didn't have to tutor anyone because everyone had called to cancel. A sure sing of a party at a futurity house that night, but Iruka just took it as a night off. Down time was the only time he let himself think of Kakashi and to try and remember what had happened between them.

Each time he thought about that night he couldn't find what he was looking for, at least what he thought should be there. He remembered practically falling asleep on the man while tracing his tattoo, and a blanket being placed on him. The sound of footsteps doing away from him and down a set of staircase filled his memory as well.

Sighing, Iruka turned to shut down his computer and figured that the only thing he could do was ask the man. He began to wonder if Kakashi was working tonight as he picked up his messenger bag and walked out his office.

-#-#-#

After Kakashi had told he two cloest friends what had happened they just stared at him with a 'you're kidding' look on there faces.

"Nope, called me a asshole and everything, even tossed the wrapper at me and said that it might help me remember.", Kakashi was beginning to wish he still wore his mask. He missed being able to hid everything with a thin layer of cloth. Asuma just shook his head and mumbled something about needing a smoke break to digest that, and Genma agreed that he needed one too.

Sighing Kakashi tossed his polishing cloth on his should and convinced himself that it was time for him to turn his charm on. He turned to the newest customer and stood in shock as he looked at the man who had turned him into an emotion wreak.

"Hey...", Iruka said with a small smile, "Can we...I mean...Is it okay if we talk in private?"

Kakashi took a deep breath and pulled himself together as best he could. "Can't, only one not on a smoke break. What do you want to drink while you wait?", Kakashi really wished he had a mask on. Iruka just looked at him while holding his bag to his chest. A sigh passed Kakashi's lips as he went to fill other orders.

-#-#-

Iruka looked down at te bar as he heard the other man talking and laughing with other patrons of the bar and wished deep down that he would just look at him. He baritone voice always finding it's way back to him as he just stared at the smooth wood. He would catch a few words here and there, until he didn't hear the voice anymore.

Iruka looked up to find the silver haired man had been replaced by a scruffy black haired man. He looked around the bar and tried to find the man. His search was cut short by the bearded man. "He went out to smoke, and he told me to make sure you stay here.", The man spoke.

"Oh...", Iruka looked back at the counter and pulled out his phone. He began to type to the man he wanted to talk to.

'I get it, you don't want to talk. I'm leaving the bar, call me so we can fix whatever this is between us.', he typed and pressed send. Slowly he stood and walked toward the exit still hugging his bag to his chest.


	5. Chapter 5

Iruka walked into his apartment and tossed his bag next to the others beside the door. Sighing, he looked around for his roommates, knowing that if there bags are there that they didn't go out. Meaning he would get whined at all night to tell them what was wrong, and even more so if they went out to get a few drinks. His night couldn't get any worst, or so he thought as he waled into the living room. Sakura was finishing the paperwork for her shift at the ER and Ino was busy adding finishing touches to a custom order wedding dress for her shop. However, one was missing, and before he could voice his question she had tackled him.

"Iiiiiiiiirrrrrukaaaa!", Anko cheered as they toppled over, "Whats wrong you look like someone hit you with car."

Iruka rolled his eyes, "I'm did just get hit with a car, the Anko-party-truck."

"Hey that party-truck is meant to bring happiness not whatever sad emotion your feeling.", Anko pouted as she crossed her arms.

"I could use being hit with a party train", Sakura joined in.

"Yeah a party-train sounds a lot better then pricking your finger with a fucking needle.", Ino proceeded to flip the needle off.

And suddenly Iruka was wrong that his nigh couldn't get wrost, because now it was going to be a nightmare.

-#-#-#

Kakashi looked down at his phone at the text he had gotten from him. He couldn't block the number, so he just renamed him asshole, and that made it feel like a small win. He wanted nothing more then to talk to this man, he had fallen hard and fast for him. Yet, here he was, in the ally beside his club, cigarette having lost it's cherry and just starring at his phone. A defeated sigh passed his lips as he began to type.

'I can't really call right now, can we just do it though text. It's easier for me to get out my feelings with written word anyway.'

After pressing send he placed the phone on thigh with his lighter and pack of smokes. He really hated himself right now, he had did just what he said he wouldn't. After his last boyfriend, he had promised to never let someone get past his defenses so fast. What made this guy so special.

A ding interrupted his thoughts.

'I understand, just tell me what happened that night, I really need to know.'

Kakashi began to type, about everything that happened in detail. How they connected on a level that only talking could get, how Iruka had too much to drink and traced his tattoo, how he had to work that night and left Iruka in his pugs care, and how he didn't see him until he walked up for a shower. He even tells him the wrapper he found was from a condom balloon fight him and friends had when his bar opened and added a photo he had managed to snap that night. He lay everything out that he could, even how what Iruka had said hurt him so much that he was having issues functioning. After he spell checked it he pressed send and deiced that re-lighting his cigarette was the best choice of action. The flame flickered in the air and danced until he brought it to the cancer stick and inhaled. The smoke filled his lungs, and it brought a feeling of being back on planet Kakashi. He was relaxed, even as he heard the ding. He picked up the phone and noticed that this was from Iruka, but not him typeing.

'Hey stud lol what'sup?'

Yep for sure not Iruka. Another sigh passed his lip as he flicked the butt down to the ground and he stood. It was time for him to get back to work.

-#-#-

"Ohhhhh Iruka's got a boyfriend!", Anko tossed the phone to Sakura who added another text to him.

"Awwwww he sounds like a sweetie!", Sakura toss the phone to Ino. Ino didn't say anything as she added her text to the mix and tossed the phone back to Iruka.

He wanted to just crawl under a rock somewhere far away and hide as he read what they typed before running into the wall of text that Kakashi had sent. He read what was typed, a ping of guilt filling him as he read the last part. The photo even made him feel guilty. Slowly, ignoring the world around him, Iruka began to type.

-#-#-#

Kakashi wanted to throw his phone to the damn wall when he heard it ding. Finally he pulled it out and began to read, the next two obviously not from Iruka, but the third was.

'I should have known, I have two degrees and I can't even understand basic human emotions. I'm such an idiot sometimes. Can you ever forgive me?'

The world around Kakashi disappeared as a smiled crossed his lips. For once in his life everything was going in the right direction.


End file.
